


0# KURONE SHIRAI

by san_wonju



Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [1]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Kurone Shirai didn't notice the rumor about herself as she doing her cases as some people started to notice her in that Academy City.
Relationships: Shirai Kuroko/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982581
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	0# KURONE SHIRAI

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, I’m a bit bored and I don’t like how people make Kuroko as a creepy pervert. She’s actually better than that. I see her interaction with Misaki in Astral Buddy arc and hey! It’s pretty good! I like how Misaki tries to get her to join her faction. It’s kinda refreshing. Also, I wanna make Misaki looks a bit better. So here, I pair them up. Sorry if you don’t like this pairing but this’s my fanfic about them.

\-- in a certain place in Academy City --

A black hoodie with a big zipped pocket at the low bottom with **KURONE** in white color at the back. The Judgement armband attached to the left arm of that hoodie permanently. A maroon short with 2 buttoned side pockets and **SHIRAI** in black color at the front of the left side. A wireless sports headset plugged in the left ear. A flip note handbook with pen in both elegant black color. Both had **KURONE SHIRAI** embed on it in white color. The black high ankle sports shoes which a pair with a black sport watch on the left wrist. A black choker ring around the neck with 2 white lines before its edge which had serial code **E2R02-Z** embed in white color on the left side. Red hair tied in twintails by a black ribbon. Kurone Shirai, the member of Judgement without Branch stood at a damp alley. Looking at the sky while 6 boys older than her, high schooler boys lying on the ground in front of her with their wrists locked by white ring handcuffs with **CROWN RINGLETS** embed in black color. Those handcuffs were esper ability restraining handcuffs created by Shirai herself which would make anyone in Anti-Skill and Judgement noticed that they got arrested by her. The Head Chief named it as Crown Ringlets and even registered it into Judgement and Anti-Skill’s equipment list but those only created and used by Shirai as Judgement Head Chief liked her investment and made a deal with Shirai to produced it in a big mass for Shirai to use. Those boys had been knocked out by Shirai who ambushed them from the roof of some building around that alley. Shirai teleported above one of those boys then landed on his face, knocking him out with one kick then knocked out the rest using one punch, one kick, and even one headbutt. She was angry but her face couldn’t show it as it remained motionless.

It was the 6th day after the bank robbery accident which made her got into the news as she did arrest the robber by herself. That day was her usual outing day. She was with Konori Mii, her supervisor in Judgement who was 3 years older than her and they went to the bank together to save their money which they got after done keeping a rich grandma’s house. Shirai was a Judgement member but she hadn’t get assigned into any branch as she was too young and Konori wasn’t a chief yet as she needed to had 2 members to be a chief of Judgement 177th Branch. Shirai was too young to do join patrol duty so they only got non-combat work as such, filling out papers in the Judgement office and helping out people with easy tasks. But that day, as they lined up to save their money, a man using a turtleneck shirt came in and brought a big sling bag which used for the trip. Konori felt a chill as she spotted that man went to Uiharu Kazari who just done talked to a lady at the customer service counter. Uiharu was at the same age as Shirai and just done with her Judgement training camp some days ago. She was the 1st friend whom Shirai got in that city. A lovely and cheerful girl who always smiled at anyone warmly and wanted to join Judgement despite having a weak physical ability. Shirai hadn’t spotted Uiharu yet as she talked to a lady who she helped the other day and Konori sweated cold sweat as the chill became stronger. She looked at that man’s bag and used her clairvoyance. A gun was inside that bag and soon, the peaceful afternoon got ruined as the scream filled the room. That man held Uiharu as a hostage and put the end of his gun against Uiharu’s head. The air tensed up and the tears broke down as that man shot the ceiling. Making everyone went down. Some of them lied on the floor, some squatting with hands covering their ears, and some people sat on the floor. Konori squatting with hands covering her ears. Scared, and Uiharu crying as the gun being aimed at her head once again.

“This is a robbery! Put all money into this bag or this girl dies! Don’t try calling anyone or I’ll kill her and you all!” He threatening them and everyone being so panicked as they looked for money to throw into that bag.

However, Shirai stayed calm and she was kneeling down to calm down the lady whom she talked to. That lady was pregnant and on some days she would give birth. Her husband was busy working to gather some money for their soon be born baby. Konori averted her attention to the pregnant lady and went to her side to hug her for calming her down as Shirai was too small for the lady to hug. Shirai stared at her crying 1st friend. Konori turned to see Shirai standing up with hands inside her hoodie pocket. Shocking her and everyone in there.

“Shirai!” Konori called in low voice but Shirai didn’t listen as anger filled her calm eyes.

Konori couldn’t let out any sound as she saw it. She was too scared of Shirai’s ability. She had seen how teleporter used their abilities and Shirai had never missed a single little thing. She could kill people without closing her eyes as she never showed any emotions on her face but Konori could feel it when someone got angry. Shirai took 3 steps closer to that man, making that man turned to her.

“Don’t move and get down or I’m gonna shoot you!” That man shouted but Shirai remained calm.

“That girl in your arms is my 1st friend since I move into this city,” Shirai said quietly and Uiharu sobbed even more as she heard it.

“Shirai-san, please... Don’t move... Please...” Uiharu begged as she closed her eyes, crying painfully and Shirai taking a step closer.

“I’m gonna shoot you if you come any closer! Sit down now!” That man said and Shirai sighed softly.

“Uiharu. Don’t move and keep your eyes closed. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll handle this” Shirai said, trying to calm down Uiharu who crying in fear.

“Shirai-san... Please... Please don’t do anything” Uiharu pleaded and that man held her tighter using his left hand while her right hand pointed that gun at Shirai’s stomach.

“Handle what? You’re just a brat! Know your place and sit down now or I’ll shoot you!” That man said loudly, being impatient and Shirai sighing again.

“I’m Kurone Shirai from Judgement. I’m an esper too. I’m... a teleporter” Shirai said clearly, making that man laughed.

“Tele what? You’re just a brat! Teleporter can’t beat me! My ability Equal Speed allows me to make what I touch to move at the constant speed I want. I can make this gun shoot faster than it will! You’re no match for me!” That man said and Shirai took her hands out from her pocket.

“Let’s see which one of us is faster. My teleport or your equal speed” Shirai challenged him and everyone got stunned by that.

“Do you think I’m scared to shoot a brat like you?” He asked angrily, feeling insulted by her and grabbing Uiharu tighter. “Die!!” That man shouted and everyone closed their eyes tightly.

No sound. There was no sound and that man was stunned as the gun he held was being cut into two by a sheet of small paper. By a paper from Shirai’s flip note handbook. He took out his knife and was about to stab Uiharu using it but Shirai ran into them faster. Shirai touched Uiharu’s shirt with her right hand, tagging her. In a flash, Uiharu got teleported outside of that bank. Surprising Yanagisako Aomi and Anti-Skill team who were waiting for a moment to barge into that bank and arresting that man. But as they saw Uiharu appeared in front of them out of nowhere, they had a clue to not try going into that building as a teleporter was still inside there. That man didn’t expect Shirai to run so fast she had told him she was a teleporter. Teleporter normally not good at physical ability as they only use their teleport to move things around. But Shirai was different. She was born with smaller body than kids around her age but she trained her body harder than sport maniac did. In a blink of eyes, Shirai caught that man’s shirt collar while her other hand grabbed on that man’s hand which holding the knife. She lifted him up over her small body and threw him to the floor quickly. She turned to that man then stomped her right foot on his stomach, making him coughed and let go of his knife. Konori let go of the pregnant lady then ran to Shirai who raised her right hand. Holding a pen vertically and swinging it down to that man’s face while standing. Shirai wanted to teleport it into that man’s skull but Konori caught her on time. Hugging her from behind tightly as her tears leaking out.

“STOP IT!” Konori yelled loud enough to make Shirai got back to her sense and teleported her pen into that man’s collar shirt, almost touching his neck. “Stop it... Please... Please stop it. Stop it... Please... Please stop it. Please stop... Stop it... Please stop it” Konori crying into Shirai’s back, holding her as tight as she could.

Konori begging and pleading to her. Keep muttering between her sobbing and sniffling as she shaking in fear while that man sweating cold sweat as his body stiffening in fear. He couldn’t move or speak as he was so scared of the pen which almost being teleported into his head. Shirai’s anger subsided into sadness as she felt the warm tears on her back. Her hands fell down and stayed beside her as she looked down. Looking at the shaking hands around her stomach. Everyone around them felt relieved a bit but they were so aware of what they had witnessed.

“I’m sorry,” Shirai said and Konori got surprised by that. “Konori-senpai” Shirai said and Konori held onto her hoodie.

“Don’t do that again. Don’t. Please don’t” Konori pleaded to her and Shirai held her hands then turned to her.

“I’ll try” Shirai took off Konori’s glasses and Konori hugged her tightly, letting out the rest of her tears into Shirai’s chest. “It’s fine now. I’m not angry anymore” Shirai said softly, soothing the older girl.

“Shirai...” Konori crying and Shirai looking at the people around them.

“Anti-Skill already waiting outside. You all can leave now” Shirai said and soon, they left that bank.

As everyone had left them alone with that man, Anti-Skill coming in and taking that man into their care. Arresting him quickly. They went ahead of those two girls and Shirai walked in front of Konori who walked behind her as she tugged on Shirai’s lower back hoodie. Shirai had returned her glasses back and Konori had worn it again. Aomi and Uiharu greeting them with a big hug. Uiharu hugged Shirai tightly while Aomi soothed down Konori with some head patting and back rubbing. After a minute of heartwarming time, the captain of that Anti-Skill team came to them. Making them let go of each other.

“I’m sorry for disturbing your time but we need someone to report this case to us” He said and they looked at each other except Shirai who had her eyes on him since he walked to them.

“I’ll do it. I’m the one who arrested him and my pen’s stuck in his collar shirt” Shirai said and he looked at her.

“Come with me” He turned away and Shirai followed him to Anti-Skill car where the rest of his team waiting with that man in the middle of them.

Shirai wrote down what had happened on the paper then gave it to them and took back her pen before they moved that man into their car. But before they closed the door, she said something to that man then handing a paper to him. No one knew what she said but Anti-Skill looked at her in surprise while that man cried. He cried as he accepted that paper then Anti-Skill took him with them. Konori didn’t know why she remembered that as she was lying on the metal floor. She had been tied to the chair and fell to the ground as she tried to untie herself but she couldn’t do it. She was inside an abandoned warehouse. In the middle of that big room. She was patrolling in some alley then some men surrounding her and knocking her out by hitting her head with a wooden bat hard enough to knock her out in one swing. She couldn’t move her hands or legs as the rope tied her to the chair tightly.

_Darn. I can’t move!_

Konori cursed whoever did that to her then she saw her headset was lied on the ground and had broken apart. Someone using her as bait to lure another Judgement member to come. She dropped a cold sweat as an image of Shirai came into her mind.

“Oh~ So you’ve wakened up!” A boy said and Konori tensed up as she remembered that voice.

There were 12 boys entering that building and Konori used her clairvoyance. She was right. That boy was a leader of the group called Wolf Fang. He led 34 people and 12 of them, including himself were espers level 3. The rest of them were esper levels 1 and 2 but all of them could fight brutally with their own bodies without using any weapon. Two boys went to Konori then put the chair to stand in the center of that building again, making Konori facing them.

“Boss, what should we do to her now?” One of his lackeys asking and they eyeing Konori up and down.

“That little brat who sticks to her is coming into her rescue by herself. Our men are dealing with her now” The other boy said and their leader hummed as he thought about it.

“Don’t worry. That brat can’t teleport many times. She can’t teleport herself anyway and she comes to our den by herself. Just catch her and bring her here. She really cares about her chief and I’m sure that her chief will be so happy to see her favorite member to be here. We can strip her chief in front of her and enjoy her right before her eyes. That’ll be so exciting for us to see them crying! Hahahahaha!” The leader laughed evilly followed by his lackeys and Konori got shocked to hear his plan.

_They are disgusting trashes._

Konori looked down lifelessly as she felt defeated by fate. She would lose her chastity and would lose someone whom she thought as her own little sister. Tears came down her cheek. She wanted to cry but she would cry more later as those boys hurting her and Shirai. She closed her eyes and bit her down lips, holding her tears. Thinking that it was the end for them but something exploded outside. Not far from that place, Shirai made a fool of the rest of them and lit the fire on the ground.

“What? Check the outside and stop whoever causing that ruckus!” Their leader said and Konori smiled softly.

“You all can’t run away. She’s not letting anyone of you escape from her. I’m not her chief. She’s Judgement Ace and Pride. She’s not assigned into any branch yet but to me, because I’m... her supervisor. She’s not just a child whom I look after” Konori using her clairvoyance and seeing Shirai surrounding that place with flames. “SHIRAI!!!” Konori yelled as loud as she could and Shirai heard it.

“You! Shut her up!” Their leader shouted but Shirai had teleported into that room, appeared right in front of Konori with hands touched the ground to push herself then kicked that man, right on his chin until he flew to the air and crashed on the ground with white eyes.

His lackeys got scared of her and she glanced at Konori. Looking at her in relief even though her face shown no emotions.

“It’s gonna be alright now. I’ll take care of this mess. I promise it won’t take a long time, Konori-senpai” Shirai teleported away then beating them up with the mix of her heavy one-hit martial arts and teleport arts.

Konori was surprised to see how Shirai teleported rapidly in a short time, knocking out them one by one and even knocking two of them. The rest members of Wolf Fang outside of that building had been knocked out and had been put in a cycle with their hands being locked by crown ringlets and Shirai made their hands locked on each other using it, making them couldn’t run away and the flames were being lit up as a signal for Anti-Skill to find where they were. Konori sighed in relief as she saw Shirai had knocked all of those boys and got no wounds nor bruises from that fight. Shirai took the broken headset on the ground and Konori remembered that her headset was a pair with the one Shirai using now. She got it from Shirai after she became Shirai’s supervisor officially. However, Konori didn’t let Shirai did the Judgement duty by herself and so Aomi went with Shirai if Konori had a patrol duty but today Aomi was with her boyfriend and so Konori did the patrol alone while Shirai stayed in their office with the paperwork. Shirai had called the Anti-Skill after Wolf Fang’s leader talked to her through Konori’s headset. Making her angry but she stayed calm.

_“If I find a little bruise on her, I’ll kick your head”_

Shirai had warned them but Konori’s head was wounded. They had hit her head with a wooden bat and Shirai knew it just by looking at Konori in a single glance. Shirai teleported to in front of Konori then touched the rope with her right index finger. Teleporting it away to the ground. Konori got off from that chair and Shirai helped her to stand still. Konori heard the sound of a helicopter and the sound of a car. Soon, the 4 hydromancers from Anti-Skill put off the flames while other members of Anti-Skill arrested those boy, and 3 members of Anti-Skill went into that building. 1 of them went to them while the other two arresting the remaining boys.

“I’ll give the report later but please take this girl to the hospital. She’s bleeding” Shirai said and that man called one of his members, two ladies from his team.

“Take the wounded girl to the nearby hospital and make sure she’s fine” He ordered and they helped Konori to their car. “I believe you’re the one who called us. It’s an honor to meet you in person, Miss Kurone Shirai” He spoked up after everyone leaving them in that building and Shirai looked at him.

“My name is Shirai. Just call me by my name. Oomuro-san” Shirai said calmly and he, Oomuro Hiroshi got surprised by that calmness.

“Alright then. So how’s the report of this case, Shirai-san?” Hiroshi asked and Shirai sighed as she took out her flip note handbook and pen, writing the report then handing the paper to Hiroshi. “I’m sorry if this offends you but your body is stronger than it looks. Can you tell me what kind of training you do to get this strong? I’m a man but my martial arts isn’t as good as yours” Hiroshi blushed slightly as he said it and Shirai looked at him then wrote something on her flip note again.

“Here. I make a good training set for you. Do it as what I’ve listed there. No need to rush to be stronger. You’ll do better bit by bit. Now, let’s leave this place. I need to talk to those boys and I’ll pay for anything in this case. This’s my case” Shirai gave him another paper and Hiroshi took it as he looked at Shirai fondly.

“Sure” Hiroshi saved those papers into his wallet then led Shirai to the car where those boys were.

Konori was brought into the helicopter and had left for the hospital while Shirai rode the car with those boys still knocked out and Anti-Skill marked this as the big catch since Shirai had arrested a group of 35 espers. Reporting this case as **JUDGEMENT CAGE,** since those boys were caged by a Judgement member with flames and couldn’t escape from her. Shirai looked through the window, not knowing the rumor about her would begin from this case.

\-- tomorrow morning --

In a certain room at the hospital where a doctor named Heaven Canceller worked, Konori got a visitor after being bedridden in the hospital since Shirai didn’t allow her to leave the hospital until her wounded head healed completely without leaving any traces.

“Konori!! I’m so glad you’re fine!” Aomi hugged Konori who got up from her bed and Uiharu walked into that room with a little parcel of peaches.

“Aomi. You’re being too loud” Konori smiled.

“We bring some peaches for you, Konori-senpai” Uiharu smiled sweetly as she gave it to Konori and Aomi let go of her so Konori could hold her get-well-soon gift.

“Thank you, Uiharu. You’re a good girl” Konori smiled warmly at Uiharu, making Uiharu blushed.

“Eheheheh” Uiharu smiled shyly and Aomi sat on the bed while Uiharu sat on the seat next to the bed.

“So... What happened this time? Explain yourself, Chief” Aomi asked and Uiharu felt curious.

“I got ambushed by a gangster yesterday but Shirai saved me before something happened. She sent me to here while she went with Anti-Skill. She even told the doctor to not let me go until my wound heals without any traces and that’s why I’m still here” Konori said and they smiled dryly as they knew Shirai would do something like that.

“Shi-chan is really overprotective. She’s more like your mother despite being the younger one! Hahahaha” Aomi laughed.

“Aomi-senpai...” Uiharu felt something wrong with that line but she couldn’t deny how Shirai acted. “Konori-senpai, do you know where Shirai now?” Uiharu asked and Konori looked away.

“Why are you looking away?” Aomi asked and Konori smiled nervously.

“W-Well... That... I don’t know if I must say it or not” Konori sighed and they looked at each other before looking back at Konori.

“We’ll listen to whatever you say. Just tell us” Aomi said and Uiharu nodded, making Konori glanced at them then at her phone on the drawer next to her.

“Shirai... She can teleport herself... rapidly in a short time so she maybe gets examined now by Anti-Skill” Konori said and they got stunned by that.

“How? She never uses her teleport when doing Judgement duty with us. How come her teleport grows?” Aomi asked.

“I don’t know. She’s supposed to be level 2 teleporter but... she’s actually more than the report says. It’s just like the report of her awakening ability. She was level 0 with unidentified ability once. The report of her was that until she awakens her ability and it was around the time when Judgement took her. Level 2 teleporter. Into this city. Just because her ability is rare. But after yesterday's incident, some people will notice her. It gives me a headache” Konori said as she showed her worries.

“Konori-senpai. I know you care about Shirai-san but Shirai-san cares about you too. She knows that you’re scared of her ability so she never once use it after that bank robbery. But having you being taken away just like that is enough to make her angry. It’s the same thing as when I’m being taken as a hostage before. She’ll do something that can ensure our safety and others safety as well. She may hurt someone in some cases but she takes care of them carefully. She’s not a type of person who will punch someone without warning them 1st” Uiharu smiled warmly and brightly, making Konori and Aomi smiled.

“Ui-chan is like a warm sunrise” Aomi grinning happily and Uiharu smiled happily as she got praised. “How about we watch something together? There’s a television here” Aomi asked and so, they turned the television and got surprised by the morning news. “So... There’s a gangster of 35 espers got arrested yesterday by a mysterious Judgement member but even if their faces got censored, they had crown ringlets on their wrists. Yo! Dear supervisor... Are you sure you aren’t raising your supervised child in the wrong way? What’s with Judgement Cage as a name of that case?” Aomi smiled menacingly and Konori looked away quickly while Uiharu laughed softly.

\-- somewhere in the city --

Shokuhou Misaki saw the news in the television stalls and watched it intently. Crown ringlets. She caught a glimpse of it in that news then saw a girl from Judgement on patrol around that area. Soon, she went to that girl to gather some information about it.

“Excuse me, I need some help,” Misaki said to that girl and that girl looked at her.

“Sure! What kind of help you need, Miss?” That girl smiled brightly and Misaki smiled.

“I wanna know about crown ringlets. I see it in the news and I’m wondering if Judgment and Anti-Skill are using different handcuffs or not. Can you tell me about that?” Misaki asked curiously and that girl took Misaki to the alley nearby quickly.

“I know it’s just a question but it’s also important for us, Judgement, to keep our member’s safety. Since you pay attention to what we use, I’ll tell you about it. This’s only be known by Judgement and Anti-Skill only. Not even scientist knows yet. Crown ringlets don’t belong to Judgement or Anti-Skill but it’s registered as Judgement equipment. Those crown ringlets are invented and created by a Judgement member who uses them. It’s proof that the one who arrested them is crown ringlets creator. That person is the only one who can use those crown ringlets. If you run to that person while doing something bad, you’ll be in trouble. Just like in that news! You can’t run from Judgement cage once you get caged” That girl smiled brightly and Misaki smiled dryly.

“Does that mean, you know that person?” Misaki asked and that girl looked away.

“Let’s just say I don’t know since I never see that person. I only know that person’s Judgement Ace and Pride. But maybe you’ll meet that person if you join Judgement or Anti-Skill? You’re pretty so you’ll be a big hit in Judgement as well!” That girl said and Misaki felt she just asked the wrong person.

“I’ll gladly join Judgement but my body is... too weak so I’ll pass. Thanks for telling me” Misaki bowed to that girl and they bid goodbyes as they parted ways.

_Judgement Ace and Pride... Crown ringlets... I wonder if I’ll ever happen to run into that person._

Misaki smiled as she found something interesting.

\-- Tokiwadai dining hall --

“I heard some rumor from my acquaintances in Judgement. Apparently, Judgement has this one person who may become the next level 5 and that person’s younger than us” A girl said while enjoying her breakfast with her friends.

_Next level 5? Younger? There’s no way that’s happening. Even I raise my level from 1 to 5 for years and I become level 5 on this year too. After creating my own move, Railgun. But who’re they talking about?_

Misaka Mikoto The Railgun heard it and took some interest in the topic. She sat close enough to hear them chatter and...

“I also heard about that. They say that person is gonna enroll in middle school soon” 2nd girl said and Mikoto got surprised to hear that.

“Really?! That’s shocking. If The Queen knows then she’ll try to take her into her group, right? She’s the strongest telepath so she’ll know who just by single glance and controls that person using her scary ability of mind power” 3rd girl stated and Mikoto felt her mouth tasted bitter as she heard the nickname of someone she practically hated.

Why? She just didn’t like her and they couldn’t get along well, to begin with. Even as fellow level 5, Misaki and Mikoto had different viewpoints. But there was something more. Misaki had a strong telepath and her power had too much freedom. Thus, made Mikoto angry at Misaki even though Misaki didn’t harm people with her ability but she did manipulate people for sure.

“That witch,” Mikoto said to herself in a whisper, filled by hate and anger.

\-- in certain dark alley --

Misaki saw 3 men in Anti-Skill uniform stood in front of 5 boys who had crown ringlets on their wrists. Misaki hid behind the building and peeked at them, used her remote on her to sharpen her sense of hearing and seeing.

“Man, it’s always surprising me to see these crown ringlets,” A man said as he deactivated an electric bullet using his electro hand as one man used his hydro hand to remove the water on those boys who were clearly had been knocked out by electric shock while being soaked wet.

“Is it really a work of a teleporter? That Kurone Shirai-san from Judgement really do something like this?” Hydro hand man asked as he couldn’t believe it and the one who stood with paper, their leader sighed.

“Kurone Shirai is more than what the files about her say. She’s not Judgement Ace and Pride for nothing. Furthermore, you two must learn how to write the report like she does and try to be more capable like her. She was once level 0 with unidentified ability before awakening her teleporter ability at level 2” Their leader said and they felt something stabbed them.

“Still, how come Judgement find someone like her? She’s not from Academy City, right?” The electro hand asked curiously and their leader carried two boys on his shoulders.

“You better not know that part. As your senior, I’ll tell you this. Kurone Shirai doesn’t join Judgement because she wants it. It’s because she’s raised by Judgement and Judgement is her home. We, Anti-Skill is her family as well so treats her with respect. For your bonus information, crown ringlets was a given name by Judgement Head Chief herself. Kurone Shirai isn’t the one who thinks of that name and Judgement Head Chief named it Crown Ringlets because it’s shaped like a ring, and Crown sounded like Kurone. That’s also the reason why no one in Judgement using crown ringlets” Their leader said calmly.

“Is that why every seniors called her by her name? Shirai-san? Not Kurone-san?” Hydro hand man asked and their leader blushed slightly.

“No. That’s just how she asks us. She doesn’t like being called by her family name since her family is the one who pays for us mostly. Her adopted mother is unmarried lady whose beauty never fades by the time. She may be the richest person in this city. Or even in our country. All I know is she’s a young CEO who has international and national scale business and she only comes to see Shirai-san on her birthdays only because she’s super busy. But they always exchange letters and it’s handwritten ones monthly. Both of them have pretty and neat handwriting. But Shirai-san draws better than her adopted mother and despite being the younger one, she’s more mature than her age. Shirai-san will grow into a fine lady without a doubt and this year she’ll enroll in middle school. She sure grows fast” Their leader said and they smiled as they knew that he saw Shirai as more than just a comrade in arms.

“I hope you don’t be a lolicon, Captain” The electro man joked as he carried 2 boys on his shoulders while hydro hand man carried a boy on his right shoulder.

“I’m still 17! I’m not that old” Their leader said and they laughed.

“Well, I only meet her today so I don’t know much but I must admit that she’s pretty cool” The hydro man said.

“Yup. Let’s take these boys to the hospital as she asked earlier. Maybe she’ll come to talk to them. She always does that to people whom she arrests and she’s a good motivator. You can learn much just by hearing her words” Their leader said and they got into Anti-Skill car then left.

Misaki canceled her ability and noted what she heard today into her diary book.

“Kurone Shirai from Judgement... Crown ringlets investor and creator also the only one who using it. She’s a teleporter and one year younger than me... My friends are all one year older than me and I can’t get along well with people around my age. Other level 5s doesn’t like my ability and some people have grudge against me for whatever reasons they have. Hm... I’ll be senior but will my junior likes me? There is that senior-junior day for 1st year and 2nd year that’ll be held for a week. Bonding period with each other but ugh... It gives me headaches just thinking about it. What if I get someone who hates me for my power? Really” Misaki said then looked at the ground. “It’s gonna be alright. I’ve Hokaze and everyone else who likes me. I need someone strict and mature to control me, not the way around” Misaki sighed as she remembered how her friends treating her like a queen and even calling her so which was the root of her middle school debut last year.

_Before I know it, they make a faction using me and it gives me more headaches but I won’t have anyone to make my mind busy if I shoo them away. Not to mention that they all acting more like my pets than my friends! I’m not a queen._

Misaki got more stressed up as she thought that and she used another remote to remove all of her stress and the headache ended.

“I need some sweets” Misaki left that alley and headed to her favorite cake cafe.

\-- in an arcade --

Saten Ruiko, the level 0 with no ability played in the arcade as she had nothing to do for hours without her friends from the school today as she was on the break before middle school began. She smiled as she had made new record in the shooting game there and then, some boys behind her talked about something.

“Dude, have you heard about that news?” A boy asked and his friends looked at him with, ‘what news?’ look. “Judgement has a demonic teleporter with them and the cage is really true. No one can escape from that teleporter and that teleporter has no mercy. It’s scary” He said seriously and his friends blinked their eyes.

“That’s what you get from messing with a teleporter. That’s not really scary. The rumor I hear is scarier than that teleporter” His friend said and the rest of them nodded.

“Yep. There’s a rumor about one of Judgement may be a level 5 esper. No one knows what their ability but it’s being a talk in Anti-Skill and Judgement themselves so that’s likely true. The 8th level 5 will be announced soon and if you mess up with Judgement, that person will do something to you” The other boy explained and Saten raised her eyebrows.

_Huh? Aren’t those rumors both about Judgement member? A demonic teleporter and a maybe level 5 esper... Are those related to each other? I must ask around in the net to check it! It’s time to investigate some rumor!_

Saten took out her phone and started searching around cheerfully. After getting some informations from some article about rumor and some comments about that, Saten closed her phone and looked away.

_Those rumors are about the same person for god sake! Now I must start asking Judgement about who’s using that Crown Ringlets and do my investigation deeper! It’s gonna be so exciting! Oh, I can’t wait to catch a photo of that person!_

Saten was in great spirits and sprinted outside to look for Judgement member on patrol to ask them about Crown Ringlets user.

\-- inside a cafe --

Makigami Komaki enjoyed her leisure time with her friends from elementary school as they chatted over the cake buffet.

“So, Komaki-chan will be Judgement officer after enrolling in middle school? That’s really a big step. I hear not everyone can join Judgement and Anti-Skill” Her friend said and Komaki smiled happily.

“Yup! I got nice marks in my training camp after all so I’m sure I’ll pass! Everyone in Judgement looks so cool! Except... some people in my training camp. Some of them is so bad” Komaki said as she remembered the clumsy and weak Uiharu who had Shirai looked after her and Shirai who didn’t do the training seriously as she had skipped most of them and only came when break time.

“I hear there’s a level 5 in Judgement. Is that true?” Her 2nd friend asked and Komaki thought about it.

“I don’t know but it’s just some assumptions. If there’s a level 5 in Judgement then they’ll announce it” Komaki said calmly.

“Do you know anything about the news today? That Judgement Cage case in the tv this morning? It’s really surprising me this morning” Her 3rd friend asked and Komaki hummed as she recalled that news.

“Hm... I hear something about that from our seniors who joined Judgement but no one tell me who arresting that gangster. But after I join Judgement, they’ll tell me who, and I’ll have a big chance to meet that person face to face!” Komaki said cheerfully.

“Well, Judgement has hot guys in it but most of them is hot girls. It’ll be hard for you to hook up with a guy from Judgement. But having a chance to meet one daily is really lucky. I hope I can join Judgement but I can’t do that kind of duty. Paperwork or fieldwork. I’m bad at both of them” Her 2nd friend sulked and they laughed softly.

“Well, I don’t know with whom and what branch I’ll get assigned but I hope I can meet a cool person so I can brag about them. I prefer a cool guy after all!” Komaki smirked and her friends smiled warmly.

Then they chatted about what they wanted to do in middle school and what type of boyfriend they would like to have later. They didn’t notice that The Queen of Tokiwadai was next to their table and enjoyed her cake buffet while listening to their chatter.

_Today everyone’s mood is on high. But still... I don’t know what my type yet. Handsome? I don’t really care about their faces as long as they are good looking. Smart? I’m already the smartest in my school. So maybe athletic? I can have them to carry me around in bridal carry, right? But... I can’t imagine myself in someone’s arms. To begin with, I don’t even know if I like a boy or a girl. I’m not bi for sure but... Augh. I get headache again!_

Misaki got headaches again and tried to ignore it by eating the chocolate lava cake which she liked to eat to ignore her headache.

\-- in a room at a hospital --

All doctors looked at Shirai in disbelief as Shirai held a newborn baby boy in her arms as a lady was lying on the bed. That lady was the pregnant lady in that bank robbery case and she just gave birth in an ambulance car with Shirai helped her in her giving birth process. The lady was fine and so the baby was while Shirai looked so pale after being an obstetrician out of the blue. She had saved the two of them with her untold talent as obstetrician. The doctors had checked the baby and that lady as they left that room so they could talk freely.

“Shirai-san. Thank you for saving me again. You’re really a good girl” The lady smiled warmly and Shirai looked at her.

“It’s fine. But I’m Judgement officer. I said I’ll help with anything but... please visit the hospital when it’s about the time to give birth next time. I’m not a doctor” Shirai said and that lady giggled softly.

“Aw, but you did help me and my baby. You’re more caring than my husband. It’s such a waste. If only my husband chooses me and our baby over his work like how you do, it’ll be a happier day” The lady said and Shirai felt she heard something she shouldn’t hear.

“Please put me out of your marriage matter,” Shirai said and the lady laughed softly.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You’re a good example for my husband after all. Caring and responsible person. I hope you get married to a proper man in the future. You’re a kind person and I really admire you” The lady smiled tenderly and Shirai looked at the baby in her arms.

“I think your baby’s hungry” Shirai stated as she returned the baby into his mother’s arms.

“Shirai-san. Will you do a favor for me?” The lady asked and Shirai sighed.

“I’ll do it if I can,” Shirai said and the lady smiled sweetly.

“I want you to bring someone you like to me if you ever find one. I’ll give that person my blessing~” The lady smirked and Shirai was caught off guard by that unexpected favor.

“Okay. I’ll bring that person when I find one. I’ll take my leave now. I hope you and your family stay healthy and happy” Shirai bid goodbye and that lady waved her hand.

Shirai left that room then teleported to the roof of that hospital. Gazing at the sky without emotions quietly.

“Uiharu will get her result from Judgement test in some days and I’ll get assigned into a branch after enrolling in middle school. I need to create better devices for my patrolling” Shirai said calmly and the wind blew softly against her.

The sun setting down peacefully and Shirai still didn’t notice the rumor about her already spreading around which soon would, affecting her life.

\-- to be continue --

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please gives me some kudos~  
> But overall, thanks for reading this.  
> I'll upload the next chapter when done with it.


End file.
